A Moment In Time
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Duo Maxwell,a-k-a:Harry Potter.After the fourth year,during the Tri Wizard Tournament,he disappeared.Now,Draco,Hermione,Ron,Neville,Luna and Snape are sent into the future,after colony 195. Full Summary Inside Pairing...Hehehe.
1. Remnants of the Past

**A Moment in Time**

**Summary: **Duo Maxwell, a-k-a: Harry Potter. After the fourth year, during the Tri Wizard Tournament, he disappeared. Now, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Snape are sent into the future, after colony 195. They come across the Gundam boys and a whole new adventure ensnares. Will the group find a way back to their time at Hogwarts? Or will they have to make due with their new life in the colonies?

**Anime/Movie/Book: **Gundam Wing/Harry Potter

**Couple: **Only I Know! ^o^ Hahaha

**Rated: **M – Rated for Yaoi and Sexual Content

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**-x-x-x-**

**Remnants of The Past**

'_You made me this way...'_

Cobalt blue orbs looked out into the darkness of the skies abyss.

'_This place...it's been...I don't even know how long...I don't remember the last time I was here.'_

"Duo! Where the hell are we!?"

Duo looked up to from where he sat; next to him was his Chinese 'friend' if you will, Chang Wufei or...Wufei Chang. His black hair was in its usual tight ponytail.

"We are...in...Scotland. Or...what's left of Scotland. This place, it used to be a school."

"A school?! That looks like the remains of a castle, not a school."

"Yes, it is the remains of a castle. The castle was the school; the halls hold memories of the children in their dress robes and uniforms, books in hand and of course the few rivalries that there were. The professor's always clean cut and professional, some creepy as hell, others..." Duo sighed, "That was a long time ago though, so it doesn't matter anymore. It...Doesn't matter..."

Duo stood and made his way to the other pilots' each looking over the damage done to their Gundam's. He glanced at the rubble and remnants of the castle, his long chestnut brown braid blowing in his face. They were confused by how the damage came about, but he knew. Yes, he knew.

"We need to check for enemies, we should split up and–"

"Don't bother!" Duo interrupted their _leader_ Heero Yue; everyone turned to look at him and he mentally cursed himself.

"Why not?" The blonde, Quatre Raberba Winner asked.

"Because, you don't want to go into that forest. We should be lucky that we landed outside of it. Just stay here..."

'_The castle may have been turned to ruins but...that forest has spells that cant be penetrated, the creatures of that forest...will always live.' _His hand moved to where a scar had once been, a lightning bolt shape had once caressed his forehead...had once marked him.

"...what do you know Duo...?"

"...we will stay in the castle for now, the Gundam's will be fine out here...it isn't like a rouge centaur is gonna run off with it." He mocked himself mentally, the stupid pun kicking him square in the head.

"Right, centaur...isn't that a type of horse?" Quatre asked.

Wufei shook his head, "It's a Greek Mythological Creature, half man half horse."

'_Humph, half man, half horse and completely real...'_ Duo thought to himself as he made his way to the castle, the other four following close behind.

He moved close to the castle, surprised that the doors were still intact, well, most of the castle was, it just happened to look as if it was turned into a battle field.

'_Probably was,' _Duo went to open the door of the school when Heero moved before him and tried him self. He couldn't, once again, Duo wasn't surprised.

"We need to find another way in."

"No we don't, move aside. You guys are in my territory of expertise, so leave everything to me." Heero looked at him before moving out of his way. He placed his hand on the door and pulled it open with ease.

"What...?" Quatre stared at the door and went to ask a question when Heero silenced him with a look. Duo was in a daze at it was. Memories seemed to be flooding his entire being. He shook it off and walked in with the rest of the G-Boys.

"Please, no touching anything that looks...abnormal, understood?"

"Abnormal?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, cauldrons, tongues in jars, powders, books...uh...stay off the stairs...no talking to paintings...stay away from anything with sharp teeth...and leave all sticks you find...alone."

"..." They stared at him.

"That's to say...if anything like that is here...hehe."

They still stared at him. The quietest one, Trowa, watched Duo like a hawk with the one eye that wasn't covered by his brown hair.

"Uh, let's split into two groups, Fei-Chan, you and your mythological knowledge...with me. Quatre, Trowa and Heero, uh...stay close...and be careful." He took off up the steps, Wufei following after him.

**-x-x-x-**

**(300 Years Before)**

"I expect an explanation; immediately! Never, have I seen such behavior!" Snape glared down at Draco, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Neville; each of whom was sitting in his office, Neville was trembling, his body literally could be seen shaking.

"Stop sniveling, Longbottom! As it stands, with Potter missing, the Wizarding World is already in a state of chaos; we don't need more students going missing!"

"But professor! We-"

"Silence!"

"..."

"You will-..."

The five students stared at him, awaiting their punishment. Hermione looked to where Snape was staring and watched a potion vial shake, its contents rippling.

"Wha..." Suddenly, the room started vibrating then shook violently, a light surrounded the room before the occupants were enveloped in the bright light, then suddenly...they were gone.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back to the Present)**

Wufei glanced at Duo and sighed. "Alright Duo, what's going on? You know where we are; you've been here before, haven't you?"

"I have. I went to school here. A long time ago, even the paintings were full of life...now even they are empty." As they climbed higher, Wufei continuously looked behind himself, sure that they were being watched.

"Are you sure no one else is here?"

"I'm sure lots of people are here Wufei, none of which are breathing, I assure you."

"I swear we're being watched."

"...?" Duo stopped and turned around, seeing a pointy something hiding behind a wall; frowning inwardly, he stepped close to it and noticed it twitch.

"D-Dobby?"

"Is Dobby's eyes deceiving him, has Harry Potter come back...to Hogwarts?"

Duo looked at the ear that moved into the open and watched as the rest of a little elf appeared. Wufei stared at the creature with confusion and wide eyes.

"It isn't an Illusionary Spell! It really is Master Harry Potter! You came back! Dobby knew you would return!" Dobby launched at Duo who caught him with ease.

"Dobby...what...what happened at Hogwarts?"

"After Master Harry vanished...He Who Must Not Be Named took advantage of Hogwarts new found weakness, attacking while Professor Dumbledore was away at the Ministry of Magic. He sent Death Eaters and Dementors to the castle. The professors fought valiantly, but the magic of good shines brightest right before it fades out. We fought, but the perilous battle was not in our favor. We failed, Harry Potter, we failed...no one survived, aside from the wandering ghosts, a few of the house elves, and, of course, Fawkes. It's sad, to see such a strong castle filled with such powerful magic...fall...so easily."

"Dobby, is The Fat Lady around?"

"Duo, isn't that a little rude of you?"

"No...It's what she's called. Don't blame me."

"Forgive Dobby for speaking so boldly, Master Potter, but who is this Duo that Master Potter's friend speaks of?"

"It's my name now; please refer to me as such."

"...then, Master Duo, I will show you to The Fat Lady, she will be pleased to see you are okay." Wufei didn't know what to make of the situation; he recalled what Duo had said earlier.** 'You guys are in my territory of expertise, so leave everything to me.' **'Right, this is your territory, I'll trust you.'

The castle started shaking suddenly, and Duo cringed when he fell into a rubble pile of rocks.

**-x-x-x-**

**I am reposting my stories on my new account! THIS IS D-B-911…Now Akuma-Chibi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Moment in Time**

**Summary:**Duo Maxwell, a-k-a: Harry Potter. After the fourth year, during the Tri Wizard Tournament, he disappeared. Now, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Snape are sent into the future, after colony 195. They come across the Gundam boys and a whole new adventure ensnares. Will the group find a way back to their time at Hogwarts? Or will they have to make do with their new life in the colonies?

**Anime/Movie/Book:**Gundam Wing/Harry Potter

**Couple:**Only I Know! ^o^ Hahahaha

**Rated:**M – Rated for Yaoi and Sexual Content

**Genre:**Romance/Adventure

**-x-x-x-**

**Remnants of The Past**

"P-Professor?" Hermione looked around the dusty room she had woken up in, her head hurt from where she'd hit it on a large piece of wall that lay in rubble on the ground.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked behind her and gave a soft sigh of relief as she stared up at a familiar face. "Luna~!" She stood up and made her way to the blonde haired girl with dreamy blue eyes, her normally dazed look held something akin to fear and uncertainty in them as she too glanced back and forth around the room they were in. Her leg was bleeding, no doubt from a part of debris on the ground that she too had fallen into.

"We should find the Professor, Neville, Ron and Draco...I don't even know where we are..."

Hermione looked around and took note of a few broken pieces of wood; walking up closer, she saw that at one point in time, they had been chairs. "I think...I mean, that is to say, I think we are still, at Hogwarts..." she stepped up to the door and made to open it, but it wouldn't budge, the door was jammed on the other side and didn't seem like it would be moving any time in the near future. "Oh no! What do we do!" Hermione irritably kicked the door.

Luna frowned, "Will magic not work?"

Hermione looked to Luna and blushed, feeling rather daft for not thinking of that herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Heero walked down a hall with Quatre following silently behind him, Trowa was beside Quatre and watching over the petite blonde male as they made their way through halls after halls. "I swear these damn stairs move,"

Quatre sighed, "Duo told us not to go on the stairs,"

"I'm beginning to see why, but I'm also a little upset to see he didn't give us a full report on this place."

Trowa said nothing, merely listened as the two talked in hushed tones back and forth to one another.

_**~BOOM~**_

The three stopped in their tracks, ducking out of sight and hiding around corners, they peered around their respective corners to see what exactly had caused the loud explosion, only to hear the soft coughing of what sounded like a boy.

"Have you up and gone barmy mad!?"

Heero watched as a red head stumbled out of a room where dust and debris fell to the floor around them from the large explosion they had just caused. Another boy sauntered out looking rather pleased with himself when he inhaled a whiff of the thick filth which hovered in the air.

The boy who had walked out with his head held high before falling into a fit of his own coughs, had platinum blonde hair and was now red in the face. "N-not like you were doing anything to get us out of that hell hole!" The boy snapped.

Both seemed to be the same age as Heero, Trowa and Quatre, and yet, they were alone in an abandoned castle...why? Heero mentally scoffed, what the hell did it matter to them? They were young in age too, yet wandering around a broken down, abandoned castle, what did that have to say about them?

"We need to find the others, Weasel, hurry your arse up!"

The ginger haired boy grumbled as he followed after the other boy without another word, not counting those he muttered under his breath.

Heero held a hand before motioning to Trowa and Quatre to keep up, stay quiet and follow their two newest _targets_.

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione looked behind where the loud explosion had come from and ducked back into a classroom to her right as a small group rounded the corner. She only recognized one of the three as a house elf she, Harry and Ron had long ago befriended, but the other two went unknown to her. She saw the hard steel weapons in the hands of the two she didn't recognize, and pushed Luna out of their sights as she hid further in the shadows of the classroom, which looked like the castle, made into old ruins.

Luna tried to look around the corner, but Hermione grabbed her by her cloak and shook her head. Waiting till they disappeared around the corner, she looked Luna in the eye before whispering, _"They have muggle weapons, Luna, they could kill us!"_

Luna frowned, _"But wasn't that a house elf?"_

"_Yes, Dobby, but still, I don't think we should trust any of them right now, think about it...! Look at the school; what could have happened to cause this?!"_

Luna shrugged, _"Time traveling is out of the question I guess, since I would assume we were sent into the future if it could be called an option." _Luna walked out into the messed up hall and glanced up and down the hallway curiously, "I'm going to follow them, no one else is here, and I don't want to just sit and do nothing, so..." Luna turned and skipped down the hall after the three who had only just past by them a few minutes ago.

Hermione was torn between running in the opposite direction and trying to find her Professor, Ron, Neville, and Draco, or following after the _Loony_ Ravenclaw that had followed, in Hermione's opinion, certain death. Finally, she stood up and chased after the overly strange blonde, hoping to catch up with her before she caught up to _them_.

**-x-x-x-**

Wufei looked over his shoulder in the direction that he and Duo had just come from, "We are being followed, Duo."

Duo nodded, "I know, don't attack, no matter what happens, don't shoot, they most likely mean us no harm."

Wufei nodded with a frown, "Most likely...right…that is very reassuring,"

Duo laughed softly, "We almost there, Dobby?"

"Master Duo and friend is very close, is here!" He pointed to a painting where a sad looking painting of a woman who looked tragic in both her clothes and her lackluster expression.

"Oh Merlin, what happened here?!" Duo ran to the portrait and for the first time since Wufei and Duo had entered the castle; Wufei literally thought that his friend had crossed the borderline of crazy and just plain insane!

"Duo, you're talking to a painting..."

Duo ignored his Chinese friend as the painting turned and faced him, taking Wufei by surprise.

"_...impossible..."_ she whispered, _"...Harry...Potter?"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

Rated M For Manicure – **X**

A Moment In Time – X

The Last to Know – Editing Written Chapters and Starting on Chapter Five

Shine on Me -

The Girl You Left Behind -

Accidentally In Love -

Stay Alive -

I Am Shades of Life -

The Shadow Bender -

I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal

My Dirty Little Secret -

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
